The Chained Door
by WCHpon3
Summary: A rift in time and space has opened, sucking Earth into it's grasp, however destruction can be averted by the dreamer, a ten year old. Equestria faces the same peril, but it's there that the trouble lies.


The Chained Door, Prologue

The door to another world, it opens and closes like the tide. One day they race up in the scorching heat, the other through the dead of night. Through this door, lies the biggest cover up in history, and the explanation of the missing children.

September 23rd 2014, a secret meeting between the governments of the United States and the United Kingdom ensues at eight thirty in the morning at 10 Downing Street. The press have no idea why there is a meeting which leaves speculation open to what the meeting is about. The threat of terrorism? The Eurozone crisis? The problems in Syria? The answer was none of these things, because within that building was the cover up of the realm known to those who made it, as Equestria.

The presidential car sped through the gates and quickly halted in front of the door to number 10. Air force one had just landed an hour ago to the surprise of British intelligence. Outside the door were the world's press, and the prime minister, David Cameron. There were smiles and a brief pose for the cameras with Cameron and Obama shaking hands. Five seconds passed, the weather was cloudy and surprisingly humid for the time of year. The leading powers' were hastily escorted into the building. Through six corridors and a flight of stairs, was a battleground contesting of files, papers and a desk. The talk went on for hours as the cups of coffee drained out of the china cups. Then, what felt like an earthquake, across the entirety of the world; Richter scale of eight. Buildings collapsed and through the window a crack in the sky, a fragment of life tearing open, as if an unhealed wound. The earthquake stopped. However, in that time, east Asia had been hit by a tsunami, an avalanche had occurred on Mont Blanc causing panic in three separate countries and Yellowstone was spouting off tell-tale signs of erupting. The world was crumbling. The words from the president,

"Somebody get a god damn scientist!"

Within 15 minutes, two scientists had been escorted to Downing Street; the first was British, by the name of Gerald MacDougal. He was 46 and originated from Dundee and despite his youth, half his ginger hair had faded to grey. His shaggy beard clung on tightly to his neck, ginger and crucially, he was five foot six plus a ferocious temper. Rumour had it that he caused seven people to be hospitalised in one of his fits however he was the type of person not to harm much. He wore his lab coat with pride as he was ushered inside, along with the other scientist, Julien Wannemaker. He was considerably younger, mid to late thirties yet had stumbled across the cover up of the century. The German born man first studied in Munich before doing his second degree in Berlin. The man was a fanatic for Physics and he discovered the cover up by accident. Yet it made sense, through the various laws of Hawking, Einstein and many others, it proves that a portal could be created but the problem remained, adults cannot go through them. Size wise, the adults would shatter the portal and the energy required to make a second would double, probably requiring power higher than the hadron collider. Need it be reminded that two were made before that? Thus the proof that no adults can go through the portal.

Julien was six foot tall, and he had brown curly hair which always stayed in the same place, no matter what the wind did to it. His blue eyes complemented with thin framed glasses which often fell down his nose. His white lab coat was more of a brown due to the stains, and a hole had appeared in the left lapel. Overall, the pair were different, the brashness of the Scot compared to the sophistication of the German. And both were brought before the President and the Prime Minister. The president spoke uncharacteristically fast.

"What on earth is going on up there? The sky has just opened up and natural disasters are spreading out faster than free burgers in a football game!" The bullets of sweat were clear and icy upon the president's neck. He loosened his tie. MacDougal then spoke.

"Och, that's a nasty piece of work up there. Looks like a work of science fiction!" Cameron interrupted.

"Yes, we know what it looks like, but what is it and how do we get rid of it?" Calmly, Wannemaker made his presence known.

"As we all know, I think I'm here because of the portals I discovered. This up there looks similar but the shape is different, like a tear. A portal is a hole in space and time, controlled and doesn't interrupt the flow as much as a tear, which is more visible. We have a tear in space and time up there, and nothing can stop that. However, poetry has always been good prophecy. E.M Strang was a German poet who once wrote, and I quote, when the tear shows, the worlds shall merge to one. In other words, we will be sucked through the sky, the entire universe! Somehow, we need to get through a portal in order to stop this, we can't save ourselves here. All I know is that Adults are rejected from my portal. It is the only portal and I would say we need a child of ten. But not any child, a child which dreams of a door, why? I've seen the door! It said that it looks for the dreamer. I would send out a message, to every country to ask their child about their dreams, and if they saw the chained door. There is only one." The room descended into silence, thirty seconds passed, as everyone took it all in. Obama looked straight at Wannemaker.

"Have you gone mad, we send out a message to the parents to ask about the chained door? Hah! And we put the universe on the line for a ten year old? Not happening!" Obama had folded his hands when Wannemaker retaliated.

"And I suppose you have a better idea Mr Obama!" Silence again. Obama looked to Cameron; he lifted his eyebrows as if to say, "That's all we got," before Obama signalled to the security.

"Set up a press conference." He ordered.

The world's press had gathered, and as the two leaders walked out, the press cameras all flashed, and the two stands were at the front of the room, Obama did all of the talking.

"The events that have transpired over today and the rift in the sky are a threat to life as we know it and one that we cannot stop. Except with the help of a ten year old, boy or girl, in any country. And the world pleads to the parents, as silly as it is, to ask about the chained door. The rift will only widen, not here, but in the multiverse as well. To save us all, ask about the chained door."


End file.
